Dragon Ball Z's Next Top Model
by Akatsuki Michihayato
Summary: A crossover with America's Next Top Model. Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta face their toughest challenge yet: being a model! Totally random and just for fun.


~This story is based on a dream my sister had. If you have any comments leave them in the reviews section! (Please!)

It was a cool evening, the sun was slowly sinking over the mountains and the air was filled with the sounds of mortal combat. This did not stop Son Gohan from exiting the house with care, as not to alert his mother. He approached the battle field that had been carved into the earth by his comrades as they prepared for the coming of two deadly androids. His mother had forbid training until he was caught up with school work but this could't stop the boy from sneaking out to watch the fight...and other things. He cleared his throat loudly to get the fighter's attention before saying:

"You wanna be on top?"

Gohan struck a pose and flipped his hair slightly. His father and mentor who had been in the middle of an intense sparring session stopped dead in their tracks eyeing the boy quizzically.

"Come again?" Goku asked him.

"Do you want to be on top?" Gohan replied making sure to put emphasis on each word. His father blinked and looked to Piccolo for help. The green man shrugged and watched with a bemused expression as his young student rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a very Piccolo-esque manner.

"Why do you ask? Is there another Martial Arts tournament coming up?" Goku asked suddenly excited.

Gohan sighed in exasperation.

"Dad, it's from Next Top Model. Mommy and I were watching it on TV."

Goku's mouth fell open.

"Wait, so you're telling me your mother let you watch television!" Gohan looked at him guiltily.

"No, I just couldn't study anymore." He confessed. It was Piccolo's turn to clear his throat in an attempt to get Goku to come back to their fight.

"Let's take a break." Goku told him, "Besides I wan't to hear more about this show."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well, at the beginning of the contest there are fourteen girls who are really pretty and really mean. They go through various challenges to become a top model and the winner gets an amazing prize." Gohan explained to his father as they swam around the lake near their house. Piccolo sat in mid air meditating completely unaware of the pairs conversation until:

"I bet I could beat you and become a top model, Piccolo." The Namekian chuckled slightly until he opened his eyes and saw the look on Goku's face. His rival was completely serious.

"You want to go on some ridiculous show when we should be preparing for the androids to attack?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes! What's the matter? You afraid I really will win?" Goku pushed.

Piccolo scowled. It was true that he couldn't beat Goku in combat since he had reached the Super Saiyan state and the warrior was dying to beat his former arch enemy at something.

"Yeah right. I can model ten times better than you when I'm not even trying."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bulma sat at the kitchen table listening to ChiChi rant over the phone. Goku had done some crazy things before but this was by far the most ridiculous.

"So he and Piccolo are really gonna do it?" She asked. Vegeta stood in the door way acting uninterested. Since he had moved in with Bulma he was sure to get all the news involving the other fighters if he just waited around long enough. Soon enough Bulma hung up the phone and began to laugh.

"What?" Vegeta asked coldly.

"Goku and Piccolo are going to try to get on a TV show. It's a contest to see who is the best model and they are dead set on beating each other." She said through her laughter. Vegeta blinked.

"Call them back." He demanded. Bulma dialed the number and handed him the phone.

"Hello?" ChiChi's voice echoed through the receiver.

"I want to speak to your idiot husband." He stated. He could here whispering on the other end of the line as the phone changed hands.

"Heya." Goku said. He sounded slightly confused.

"Really Kakarrot? You thought you could have a competition without me?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Goku stared at the phone as though it had just come to life. He raised it to his ear again. In the background he could hear Bulma laughing hysterically.

"You want to go with us?" He asked blankly. His answer was a string of the prince's usual taunts.

"Ok, I get it!" Goku told him, "Just let me ask Piccolo if it's fine with him." He cupped his hand over the receiver and turned to Piccolo.

"Do you care if Vegeta comes with us? He's feeling left out." The Namekian chuckled darkly.

"Why not? I can beat you both anyway." With that Goku turned his attention back to Vegeta who was now yelling at him through the phone.

"He says it's fine, and that he's going to kick your ass." The yelling stared up again with insults directed at the green warrior this time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tyra Banks sat at the judging panel as girl after girl was turned away. She had seen it all and was bored to death with the auditions. The next hopeful was ushered into the room looking sheepish and...

"Heya. I'm Son Goku and I want to be on top!"

~_To be continued _


End file.
